The Walking Dead: Damned Path
by crowman077
Summary: A Car salesmen is forced to survive in a world, infested with the undead, but can he trust the people around him?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: New Days

My name is Ned Smith, I'm 23 years old, and just started working as a Car salesmen. I was born in Atlanta Georgia, and just moved into my new apartment. So far my life is actually pretty good, don't exactly have all the bills payed yet, but its still pretty good. I'm going too see how my friend is doing over in Macon, Hope he hasn't gotten into any trouble the last time I saw him, Guess I'll find out soon enough.

**On a Highway, Somewhere between Atlanta and Macon. Ned was driving in his SUV. Well he was driving he notices a couple of SWAT cars pass by on the road heading to Atlanta**

Ned: **Turns his attention to the SWAT cars** Wonder where they're heading?

**Ned Returns focus on the road. After a few minutes of driving, twice as many SWAT cars pass by, heading towards Atlanta**

Ned: **Turns to the Passing SWAT cars** Strange.

**Ned once again returns his attention to the Road. After a couple of minutes, double the SWAT cars drive pass Ned, heading towards Atlanta, with police helicopters following them**

Ned: **Turns his attention to the helicopters** What the?

**The SUV Ned was driving suddenly crashes into the back of a Car. The SUV's window breaks, and Ned hits his head on the steering wheel, only dazing him**

Ned: **groans in pain, well rubbing the spot of his head that hit the steering wheel **What the fuck?

**Ned Saw that there was a large line of traffic in-front of him, and he just ramped into a car in the back of the traffic. Ned examined the car in-front of him and saw that there was someone in the car in-front of him, and they weren't moving**

Ned: Crap **Gets out of his car and walks over to the car in-front of him**

**Ned saw that the person in-front of him was a man, he looked like he was only 18, but he couldn't tell if he was alright**

Ned: **knocking on the window** hello, you alright?

**The man gave no response and did not turned towards him**

Ned: **Opens the Car door** Hey you oka-

**the Man quickly turned to Ned and attempted to grab him, but was stuck in his seat belt. The man's eyes were plain white, and it looked like he suffered some neck damage. The man kept trying to grab Ned angrily**

Ned: **quietly and slowly** What in gods name?

**The seat belt suddenly broke and the man fell to the ground in a attempt to grab Ned. Ned tried to get away but the man had grappled his ankle and made him trip onto the ground. The Ned got on his back and began kicking the man off, but it barely slowed him down. When Ned kicked it one last time it finally let go. Ned started to crawl away trying to find something on the ground to use as a weapon, well the man crawled towards him. After a few feet of crawling backwards Ned found a large sharp piece of broken glass. He picked it up and stabbed it into the eye of his attacker. A splat of blood came out of the man's eye, as it fell to the ground, a pool of blood came from the man's head, it was darker then normal blood**

Ned: **panting** what, the fuck, was that?

**Ned got up and looked around the traffic, to see that there were people getting attacked by other people**

Ned: What's going on?

**As he looked around the chaos he heard moaning coming from behind, he turned around and saw another man with the same eyes as the one he had just killed, slowly limping towards him. The man had pale skin, and was reaching out with one arm well the other one hanged around. Ned started to look around for another weapon, seeing how he stabbed the piece of glass into the other man's eye. As the new attacker slowly walked towards him, Ned decided to turn tail and run, but when he turned around two more strange men were walking towards him, Both reaching out at him with both arms**

Ned: Shit!

**as the strange men continued walking slowly walked towards him, he kept looking around for a way out, but it was no use, there were only two ways out, and they were both being blocked by the strange men. Before they got any closer, the limping man was shot in the head**

Ned: What?

**a police officer was standing a few feet behind the now dead limping man. Ned simply stared at the man**

Officer: Look out!

**The officer Fired another shot hitting one of the two men in the head, and making him fall to the ground. Ned then turns around and stumbles back as the other man almost grabs him. The officer, once again fires his gun and only hits the man's shoulder, making the man stumble back and continue to walk towards Ned**

Ned: Shoot it again!

Officer: Shut up!

**the officer fires again, hitting the other man in the head. The man fell to the ground, a pool of blood surrounded the corpse. Ned simply stared at the dead, shocked**

Officer: I know, terrifying right?

Ned: Yeah...what the fuck! Is going on here!

Officer: Lets just get out of here, I need to get to my wife, have a car?

Ned: Yeah, right here **gestures to his crashed SUV**

Officer: **sigh** crap, we need to find one.

Ned: Where's your wife exactly?

Officer: As soon as we get a car, I will tell you where.

Ned: Fine, but I won't be much help without a weapon.

Officer: Alright **removes his knife holster and gives it to Ned**

Ned: **attaches the Holster on his belt then equips the knife** thanks, lets get moving.

Officer: My names Phil by the way.

Ned: Nice to met you Phil, my names Ned.

Phil: **looking past Ned** fuck!

Ned: What? **turns to the direction Phil is looking**

**five more men were limping towards the pair**

Ned: Crap.

Phil: Think we can take them?

Ned: No way, lets get out of here.

Phil: No, we need to find a Car!

Ned: I highly doubt that a working car would be in that mess, we have to get out of here.

Phil: **sighs** Fine, lets go.

**Phil and Ned ran over to the other side of the street and began running the opposite direction of Atlanta**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Family Disaster

**After Phil and Ned ran for a few hours, they came across a small neighborhood. The Street was blocked with crash cars, and had multiple bodies on both the street and the yards**

Ned: God, wonder what happened here?

Phil: We can figure that out later, right now, we need too find my wife.

Ned: Where is she, exactly?

Phil: In a house, here, somewhere.

Ned: Which house?

Phil: I, uhhhh, forgot.

Ned: You forgot? Seriously?

Phil: Hey, I just moved into this neighborhood a few days ago, I forget stuff easily.

Ned: Lets just start searching around, knock on every door, until someone answers.

Phil: Yeah, hopefully she will answer.

Ned: Remember which side of the neighborhood your house is on?

Phil: Yeah, its on this side **points to the row of houses on the left** I think.

Ned: You think? So your guessing?

Phil: Basically.

Ned: Maybe we should split up, be faster that way.

Phil: Alright, I'll start searching on this side, you look on the other. If you hear yelling, or a gunshot, head that way as soon as possible, got it.

Ned: Yes.

Phil: Good, lets get started.

**Phil walked over to the left row and started knocking on door, well Ned went to the other row and started to knock on doors. After a hour of knocking on doors, with no response**

Ned: This is starting to get boring, maybe Phil already found her, and just didn't tell me, I'll go check in with him, after this last house.

**Ned walked over to another two story house, he could see that someone was in the second floor window, he knocked on the door a few time. He could hear footsteps inside the house, heading towards the door. The door opened to reveal a man in his thirties and was only a inch taller then Ned**

Man: Can I help you.

Ned: Yes, have you seen a women around here.

Man: Maybe, what she look like?

Ned: I, actually don't know.

Man: Well, the only women I have seen is my wife, and she is up stairs with my brothers and parents.

Ned: So that's who I saw in the window.

Man: Need anything else?

Ned: No, I better go check in with my friend, it was nice meeting you...whats your name?

Man: Francis, and yours?

Ned: Ned.

Francis: Well its nice to meet you Ned.

Ned: You too, hey can I ask you a question?

Francis: Sure.

Ned: Are you aware that there are strange people walking around attacking other people?

Francis: Yes, I am aware.

Ned: Then shouldn't you be barricading or something.

Francis: Nah, its fine, I can handle anything that try's to get in here.

Ned: If you say so.

Voice: NED!

**Ned and Francis turn to the voice. Phil was running through the streets with a women following close behind him**

Phil: Get inside, quickly!

Ned: What are you talkin-

**Ned and Francis then notice dozens of undead following Phil**

Ned: Shit!

Francis: Quickly, everyone inside, now!

**Ned ran inside, along with Phil and the women. Francis quickly closed the door locked it, and then began putting things on the door**

Francis: Help me barricade the door!

**Ned, Phil, and the Women began taking furniture and placing it on the door. When they ran out of things to put on the door, they all stopped and waited for the undead to leave. After a few minutes they stopped banging on the door**

Phil: I think their gone.

Ned: Phil, what happened?

Phil: Well, you see, when I found my wife, I got distracted for a bit, and didn't see the dead sneaking up on me, before it got me, I was able to shoot it.

Francis: And then, the dead started to wake up.

Phil: Exactly.

Ned: Wait, I didn't hear a gunshot?

Phil: We must have been far away enough for you not to hear it.

Ned: I guess.

Francis: Well, sense your here, want something to eat.

Ned: Sure.

Phil: That would be nice.

Francis: **turns to Phil's wife** how about you?

Phil's Wife: **nods**

Francis: Alright, let me see what I have, also, one rule well you're here, don't go up-stairs, and do not open any doors well up there. Make yourselves comfortable in the dinning room.

Ned: Will do.

Phil: Alright.

**Ned, Phil, and Phil's wife entered the dinning room, and sat down around the table**

Ned: So, where we going next?

Phil: We're not going anywhere, we wait for rescue.

Ned: We're not going to get rescued here, we need a noticeable place to stay.

Phil: Its safer to stay here, then it is to go look for a new one.

Ned: We need to get closer to the city, if they start to look for people to rescue, they would start in the cities first.

Phil: But who knows whats going on in those cities, we just need to stay here, and wait.

Ned: No, we need to get closer to the city, if we are going to get rescued.

Phil: Who's the police officer here? Anyone, anyone a officer of the law? Oh that's right, I am, now stop arguing!

Ned: Uhhh, dude, wheres your wife?

Phil: **looks around frantically** where is she!

**They hear Phil's wife scream coming from up-stairs**

**Phil and Ned quickly ran up stairs to see that five undead bodies were eating her**

Ned: Holy shit.

Phil: BASTARDS!

**Phil pulled out his pistol and killed one of them. They all turned too him, then he shot another one, and another, and another, until they were all dead. Francis ran up the stairs**

Francis: Whats going on- **looks at the corpses**

Phil: Mind explaining why you had these, these, things in your house!

Francis: That, was my family, oh my god, they, they were eating-

Phil: They were eating my wife, you son of a bitch, you got my wife killed, this is all your fault!

**Phil aims the gun at Francis**

Francis: I didn't know she would go up here.

Phil: Its because of you, that my wife is dead, what do you have to say for yourself!

Francis: I-I'm sorry.

Phil: Damn right your sorry!

Ned: Phil, put the gun down.

Phil: But he-

Ned: He didn't know that she would come up here.

Phil: **lowers his gun** why did you have them up here?

Francis: I thought, that there might be a cure, maybe something that would turn them back to normal.

Ned: Well, if there is something like that, I don't think it will be much use for them now.

**they all remained silent for a few seconds. Until a moan broke the silence. They all turned to Phil's wife, who was now trying to stand up, but was unable to. They all stared at her as she struggled to get up. Phil walked over to her, he pointed the gun at her head, his hand was trembling, as he looked into her dead eyes. He then shot her in the head, he then lowered his head and remained silent for a few seconds. Ned then put his hand on Phil's should, but Phil pushed it off, then he walked past Francis and Ned, and went downstairs, without another word**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Russian Fury

**A week has past sense Phil's wife had died. Ned, Phil and Francis, continue to stay at Francis's home, until rescue arrives. In the dinning room, Ned and Francis were talking**

Ned: So, we cleared this row of houses for supplies **pointing to a row of houses on a map **so all that's left to check is here, and here **points to two other rows of houses**

Francis: Hows Phil doing?

Ned: Hes doing good, for the most part.

Francis: I know how that guy feels, I lost my wife, and the rest of my family to the Walkers.

Ned: Speaking of the walkers, I think we might have a problem with them.

Francis: Whats the problem?

Ned: I'm pretty sure I saw some, walking differently.

Francis: What do you mean?

Ned: I'm saying they are beginning to walk like normal people.

Francis: What, no way, are you sure it was a walker that you saw?

Ned: Remember when I told about that time I got suck under a car, and waited for the walkers to past.

Francis: Yeah.

Ned: Well, I saw one pair of legs, walk right past them, and I'm pretty sure the walkers saw him.

Francis: Well, it could be a fresh walker.

Ned: Maybe, but I don't know, it looked like he was, walking a bit faster, and in the opposite direction of the others.

Francis: We'll figure this out later, lets just keep planning the next routes.

Ned: Alright.

**Phil walks in**

Ned: Hey Phil.

Francis: Hey.

Phil: Hey, what are you guys up too?

Ned: We are planning our next routes.

Phil: Cool, where we heading next?

Ned: I'm thinking that we start with this Row of houses, then move on to this one **points to two different rows of houses on the map**

Phil: Hope we find some ammo soon, I'm down to at least 2 mags, and one of them isn't full.

Francis: You know, I did remember this one guy, he had his basement filled with hunting rifles, shotguns, pistols, and ammo.

Phil: Why you mentioning this place now?

Francis: Because his house was on the first street too get over run by walkers, when the outbreak started.

Ned: How the hell are we going to get to that house?

Phil: Maybe if one of us makes a distraction, the others can go into the house and take the weapons.

Ned: Who would be making the distraction.

**Francis and Phil Turn to Ned**

Ned: You have got to be kidding me.

Francis: You won't be in any real danger, as long as you are not cornered or tripped, you'll be fine.

Ned: Alright, but next time someone has to become a distraction, it will be one of you guys.

Phil: Fair enough.

Ned: Now how do I become a distraction exactly?

Phil: Here **gives Ned his pistol**

Ned: How am I suppose too make a distraction with this exactly?

Phil: Go to the other side of the neighborhood, and shoot up.

Ned: Huh, well alright

Francis: Do you know, how to use that thing?

Ned: No, but how hard could it be.

Phil: Just be careful with it, it has recoil.

Ned: Yeah yeah.

Francis: Now, I am not sure what could be inside the house, I haven't seen the crazy guy in there leave, dead or alive.

Phil: Unless he had a lot of food, I highly doubt that he is alive.

Francis: We'll find out soon enough.

Ned: So when should we do this.

Phil: Well, I already had something to eat today, how about you guys?

Ned: Yeah I ate.

Francis: I had something to eat.

Phil: and have we planned out our routes?

Ned: The walkers around the area probably will be in new locations after we put this plan into action, so I think planning routes now would be pretty stupid.

Francis: Agreed.

Phil: So its settled, we start the plan today.

**Gunshots are heard outside**

Francis: Did you guys hear that?

Ned: Yeah.

Francis: What is that?

Phil: I think its gunshots, coming from a shotgun.

Ned: Lets check it out.

Phil: I'll check from up-stairs, I'll need my gun back.

Ned: Right **gives Phil the gun**

**Well Ned and Francis look through one of the barricaded windows, Phil went up stairs and looked through the up-stairs window. They all saw a large man fighting off multiple walkers that had surrounded him, he had a rusty shotgun, that had a knife taped on it, he wore a brown jacket and jeans, and had a backpack on his back, his face had Russian features and he also had stubble. He kept shooting the walkers in the head, or stabbing them with his homemade bayonet**

Unknown man: **in a heavy Russian accent** Fuck off brain-deads! **shoots another one in the head**

Francis: Should we help him?

Ned: Yeah, who knows how much longer he will last against the walkers.

Francis: What do you suggest we do?

Ned: **pulls out his knife** we open a way out for him.

Francis: I need a weapon, start without me.

Ned: **running towards the small group of walkers** Phil! over me!

Phil: What do you think your doing!

Ned: Save the day! **stabs a walker in the head**

**the unknown man stabs another walker in the head with his bayonet, a walker sneaks up behind him, and try's to attack him. Before the walker was able to grab him, it got stabbed in the head by Ned**

Unknown man: Who the hell are you?

Ned: Just stay close and follow me.

**Ned and the unknown man started to run back to the house, taking down anything that got too close to them, well Phil shot walkers they didn't see. When Ned and the man got to the door. Francis quickly opened the door, made sure both of them got inside, then closed the door, and locked it**

Francis: Thank god, you two got out alright.

Ned: Yeah, hopefully we didn't attracted that much attention to this place.

**Phil comes down from up-stairs**

Phil: Everyone alright?

Ned: I'm fine.

Unknown man: I am alright.

Phil: That's good **looks at the man **who are you.

Unknown man: I am Dimtiri Skovkanavich.

Francis: Dimitri, Skov-ka-an-vich?

Dimitri: Yes, that is how you spell my.

Ned: Nice to meet you Dimitri, my name is Ned, that's Phil, hes a officer of the law **gestures to Phil** and that's Francis, he is the one who lived in this house before us. **gestures to Francis **We are trying to wait here until rescue, we were about to go check out this house for some supplies, but then you showed up, and sorta trapped us in here.

Dimitri: Sorry about that.

Ned: Don't sweat it, we just need to wait here for a bit, then when they pass we can go outside again and start searching that house for supplies.

Dimitri: How long will that take?

Phil: Tell by how many are out there, and how many gun shots we fired, a say, a long time.

Francis: Maybe we can sneak out from the back and try to loot the house well they are all focused here?

Ned: That sounds like a good idea.

Phil: No, its too dangerous, there's no telling what could happen, plus there won't be anyway too get you back into the house quickly, and safely.

Ned: Nothing is going to happen, we have been doing this stuff for a week now, I'm pretty sure we can sneak around a couple of walkers.

Phil: Look, there is a lot of walkers out there, I don't think its safe to go out, just yet.

Dimitri: Stop being a coward and let them go.

Phil: I'm not being a coward, I'm thinking about the group.

Dimitri: Whats in this house exactly?

Ned: There are tons of guns and ammo in its basement, the house was overrun during the first days of the outbreak, and so far, no one has gotten in or out of that house.

Dimitri: Sounds like a good idea to go loot the house.

Phil: Its too dangerous right now, we have to wait.

**The walkers begin to bang on the door**

Dimitri: Sounds like the dead are knocking on our door-step, anyone want to answer?


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Neighbor Hospitality

**After Ned saved Dimitri, a small herd of walkers began blocking their way out of the house, but Ned, Francis, and Dimitri still think they can get to the house. Ned, Francis, and Dimitri were walking around the neighborhood**

Ned: How much farther until we reach the house?

Francis: Not much farther, only a block away.

Dimitri: I still do not approve of the method we used to search the house.

Ned: I know you don't, but we got it.

Francis: Yeah, hope Phil isn't too lonely in my house, it must be boring for him.

Ned: Unless those walkers get past the front door, he's going to be bored out of his mind.

Dimitri: Still don't see why I was force to give him my shotgun, that weapon was in my family for generations.

Francis: What sort of family has a shotgun as a family air-loom?

Dimitri: The Skovs, that's who.

Ned: Uhhh, how much farther is the house?

Francis: Over there **points too a two story house across the street.**

**Multiple bodies lay on the grass of its yard, they all had bullet wounds to the forehead**

Ned: What happened here?

Francis: Hell if I know.

Ned: Lets just get those guns.

**The survivors walk over to the house's front door**

Ned: Think we should knock?

Francis: If the guy is still in there, I'm pretty sure hes going to shoot us on sight.

Ned: Knocking it is **knocks on the door**

**After a minute of silence**

Dimitri: I do not think anyone is home.

**Ned try's to open the door, but is unable too**

Ned: The door is locked.

Francis: Maybe there is another way in.

Dimitri: out of my way **pushes Ned away from the door, then kicks the door down**

Ned: Wow.

Francis: That's, one way to open a door.

Dimitri: Enough talk, lets get those guns.

**Dimitri, Francis, and Ned entered the house. The living room had game animal heads mounted on the walls**

Ned: Wonder if this guy actually shot this stuff.

Francis: Yeah, he did, he always brags to people about how good of a hunter he is.

Dimitri: We can talk about this place later.

Ned: Right, so you said that the guns were in the basement.

Francis: Yeah they are, but I'm pretty sure he had some guns up-stairs as well.

Dimitri: I will go up-stairs.

Ned: Alright, me and Francis will check the basement, yell if you need help.

Dimitri: I won't need help.

**Ned and Francis went into the basement, well Dimitri went up-stairs. In the basement, multiple guns and animal heads were mounted on the walls**

Ned: This guy must have been a real professional hunter.

Francis: Nah, he was just obsessed.

Ned: So where is the ammo for these guns exactly?

Francis: He had them in boxes, and he put the boxes in a closet down here somewhere.

**Ned looks over to the side of the room, and saw said closet**

Ned: Found it **walks over to the closet and opens it up**

**Multiple stacks of ammo were in the closet**

Ned: Yep, this is it.

Francis: Good, put the ammo in the bag and carry as many guns as you can.

**A gunshot went off up-stairs**

Ned: What was that?

Francis: Sounded like a pistol.

Ned: Must be Dimitri..

Francis: I'll go check it out, start putting ammo in your backpack.

Ned: Alright.

**A few minutes earlier. Dimitri went up-stairs, well Ned and Francis went downstairs. There were three doors, two on the left, looking into the back yard, and one on the right, looking into the front yard. Dimitri went to the first door on the left, when he opened the door, he saw a chain down women in a empty room, the women was obviously a walker, and tried to attack Dimitri, but was unable too, because of the chain**

Dimitri: **in head** nothing special in here.

**Dimitri closed the door and went over to the next door on the left side of the hallway. He opened the door to reveal another empty room with a chain down boy, who like the other one, was a walker, the walker child tried too attack Dimitri, but was unable too**

Dimitri: **in head** I don't see any guns or ammo in here.

**Dimitri closed the door and went over too the door on the right. When he opened the door he saw a intact bed room, with a bed on the side of it, and a dresser on the other side. When he walked into the room he got punched in the face with the butt of a shotgun. The man tried to shot the gun, but Dimitri quickly pushed the gun out of the way and started struggling for it. The man was no match for Dimitri's strength, he then pushed the man back, forcing the man to let go of the gun and punched him in the face with the shotgun butt, knocking him out. Dimitri stared at the man for a few seconds and then walked over too the dresser and looked for some ammo. Francis Enters the room shortly after**

Francis: Hey Dimitri, you okay? I heard a gunshot.

Dimitri: Yes, I am fine, I was just attacked by a man **looks over too the man he had just knocked out a moment ago**

Francis: Huh, looks like he survived after all, he must have stockpiled some food or something.

Dimitri: That is not a concern, did you find any Guns or ammo downstairs?

Francis: Tons.

Dimitri: Good, what should we do with him? **looks over too the man again**

Francis: We'll wake him up, tell him that we're going to take some of his guns and ammo and be on our way.

Dimitri: That sounds good.

Francis: Did you find anything in the other rooms.

Dimitri: Nothing important.

Francis: Alright, lets go downstairs and pack some more guns and ammo.

Dimitri: Shouldn't we tie this guy up first **gestures to the man**

Francis: Nah, hes not going to wake up for a while.

Dimitri: Alright.

**Dimitri and Francis went downstairs. Ned was standing in the living room with a hunting rifle in his hand, and he had his backpack completely filled with ammo**

Ned: Hey, find out what that shot was all about?

Francis: Yeah, the guy who lived here, is still alive, and he tried to kill Dimitri, but he knocked him out before he had the chance too fire his gun.

Ned: Nice, so we going too ask him to join us?

Francis: No, I was thinking we ask him for the guns and ammo, make sure he knows we're not stealing from him, but if he's willing to join us that would be good too.

Ned: Phil might be mad that we're bringing in another new guy, I'm not sure he likes Dimitri that much.

Francis: If he wants too join our group, he can join our group, I've know this guy, a little, he is a good shot, and we might need someone like him too help us take care of walkers, from a distance.

Ned: A sniper would be good, but that's his choice, not ours.

Francis: Of course.

Dimitri: Should I go wake him up?

Francis: Yeah, lets go wake him up.

**They went up-stairs. When they got to the room Francis and Dimitri left the man in, they found the man still knocked out on the floor. Dimitri put the man on the side of the wall, and slapped him in the face too wake him up. The man woke up immediately, he began gasping and panting heavily as he looked around the room frantically**

Francis: Whoa whoa, calm down, its okay, we're not here too hurt you.

Man: Francis? Is that you?

Francis: Yeah, its me.

Man: I thought you were dead.

Francis: What made you think that exactly?

Man: Well, I didn't see you around the neighborhood, so I just thought that you might be dead.

Francis: Well, I'm still alive.

Man: Hey, hows your wife and son doing.

Francis: **Looks away and remains silent**

Man: ...sorry.

Ned: Anyways, we need some of your guns and ammo.

Man: Sorry, your not getting any of my guns.

Ned: Come on, we need those weapons if we're going too survive this world.

Man: look, if I give you ammo and guns, that's going to lessen my chances of survival in this new world.

Ned: Or we can survive together, as a group.

Man: I much rather be here with my wife and kid.

Dimitri: You mean those brain-deads I saw in the other rooms.

Man: Hey! That's my family you're talking about!

Dimitri: I meant no offense.

Man: Just get out of my house!

Ned: But we need the weapons and ammo.

Man: I don't care, just get out!

**Francis pulls out his pistol and shoots the man in the head. Ned and Dimitri turn to Francis**

Francis: We needed the guns, and I wasn't going too let him get in the way of that, now you mentioned there being walkers in here?

Dimitri: Yeah, there in the other rooms.

Francis: I'll go take care of them, go downstairs and fill your pack with ammo, and grab as many guns as you can.

Dimitri: Sounds good.

**Dimitri leaves. Francis begins too leave**

Ned: wait...

Francis: **turns to Ned** What?

Ned: We fired a gun here twice, right?

Francis: Yeah, and?

Ned: Doesn't that mean we just attracted walkers too us?

Francis: No, the doors and windows were closed, I don't think anything heard us.

Ned: Let me check then.

**Ned walks over too the window and looks outside. He sees multiple walkers coming towards the house**

Ned: Crap.


End file.
